Like Stone!
by Sakura-Corazon
Summary: Pensamiento de alguien que observa a Copy Ninja


**Like Stone**

Por SakuraCorazonn

* * *

¿Cuantos años pasaran para que te puedas perdonar, mi amigo?.

Ya no quiero que te tortures con el pasado amigo mío. Sé que lo sucedido no debió haber pasado. Es mas nadie aquí quiso que pasara, pero sucedió. Ni siguiera tu sensei pudo evitarlo. El perder amigos, familiares, compañeros de batalla es difícil. Como si no lo supiera yo.

¿Por qué no aceptas que no fue tu culpa? Ambos eran muy jóvenes, a pesar de que tú eras un genio, no eres adivino. No sabia que eso pasaría. La misión parecía sencilla, mas no lo fue. Cuantas misiones que son sencillas se complican, dímelo. Lo sabes bien, no hay misiones sencillas.

Cada día que te veo, mi corazón se rompe. Cada día que te observó delante del monumento en honor a los caídos, a ellos, a nuestros grandes héroes, lloro silenciosa por ti, por mí. Porque se que tu corazón y tu alma lloran todo el tiempo como la mía de la misma forma.

Amigo mío, porque no vienes donde mi y me dejas ayudarte. Deja de ser como una piedra que aguanta todo. Déjame intentar curarte las heridas, un poco, de ese corazón triste, dolido, que se llena de culpas. Déjame sanarte las heridas con mis palabras, con mi silencio. Yo también tengo heridas abiertas como las tuyas, yo también sufro por los caídos, es así como no los olvidos, y recuerdo que no debo fallar nuevamente.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, y no hay cuerpo que lo resista. Y ya lo creo. Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír sinceramente en mucho tiempo, mientras esta aquí, en el monumento. Eso me alegra.

Ya comprendo el porqué de tu sonrisa. Haz encontrado como redimirte, como pagar tu error, expiar tu culpa.

Ya lo creo. Tú y él se parecen tanto. Ambos solitarios, ambos con legendarios apellidos a sus espalda. Ambos con historias familiares crueles. Ambos huérfanos. Considerados por todos como genios. Y sin embargo, tan solos. Tan tristes, tan llenos de temores, de tanto dolores; con sus corazones frágiles, tanto peso a sus espaldas, tanto horrores.

¿Podrá él curarte la herida, o te la hará más grande? Ese niño sigue tus pasos con gran velocidad. Esta cometiendo los mismos errores que tu cometiste en el paso, los mismos que te hicieron perder a tu amigo. Sé que te has dado cuenta. Te has percatado del odio, del rencor y el desasosiego que carga, lo veo en tu mirada.

Temes, temes de nuevo. Siente que le fallaras nuevamente. Y ese temor te molesta, te desespera no poder hacer nada más. Comprendes que él tiene que reaccionar, como tú lo hiciste aquel día. Él tendrá que perder lo que más aprecia en la vida para comprender lo que tu comprendiste aquel día hace tanto tiempo.

Comprendo que todo el mundo te consideran un despreocupado, un poco importa, loco desquiciado, que todo el tiempo llegas tarde, nunca dejas tu librito endemoniado de Come Come paradise. Más yo sé parte de tú verdad, ya que las verdades no son absolutas mi amigo.

Una vez la mostraste. Ese día llovía con fuerza, lo recuerdo muy bien. Recuerdo que te seguí, siempre te veía pasar a la misma hora hacia ahí, hacia el monumento. Yo decidí seguirte, mi curiosidad fue mas fuerte. Lo que vi me asombro. Me dejo sin habla y me mostró claramente que no era la única que sufría con la perdida de mis amigos, de mi familia, de mis compañeros, de mi amor.

Me mostraste tu verdad. Lo hiciste sin percatarte que estaba en aquel lugar observándote. Y entendí de golpe todo. Contemplé lo que es hoy tú interior, lo que oculta con tú rostro siempre cubierto. Conocí quien eres detrás de esa mascara perfecta que mantienes. Descubrí pena, percibí dolor. Tristeza que no se puede curar con un abrazo de amigos, ni siquiera con un beso suave en tus labios. Vi tu fragilidad, comprendí tus temores, tus ilusiones, tus anhelos olvidados. Te vi como eras realmente. No como el ninja genio que eres, sino como el hombre que sufre por sus errores, hombre que es de carne y hueso. Te vi como eras. Vi tu alma y corazón.

Y me conmoviste profundamente. Siempre he pensado que las personas son como son por alguna razón, y ese día descubrí tu razón de ser así. Y llore, llore como no había llorado en mucho tiempo... Mis lagrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mi rostro. No me di cuenta en que momento llegaste a mi lado, en el árbol desde donde siempre te observo. Solo recuerdo que sentaste a mi lado, y tu brazo en mi espalda consolando mi dolor. El silencio nos reconforto. Graciosos no. Las almas afines no se buscan después de todo.

Por ello siempre te he cuidado de lejos. Por ello, siempre te observo silenciosa, y sé que tú sabes que te observo. Ese día lo sabias y dejaste que te viera. Esa fue te forma de mostrarme que no estaba sola. Esa es tu forma de manejar las cosas. Es tu forma de sentirte seguro y de ayudar. Es tu forma de ser.

Me gustaría poder decirte todo esto, de darte las gracias, más sé que si hablo te alejaras. Se perdería la magia que existe ente nosotros. Esté es el precio que pago por saber tu verdad, por tenerte cerca, por conocerte como te conozco. Y lo pago con gusto.

**- Buenos días Kakashi-senpai –** Saluda la mujer. En sus brazos lleva un hermoso ramo de flores rosadas y blancas. También lleva un ramo de Sakuras.

**-Buenos días –** el hombre devuelve el saludo con su habitual voz risueña. Con calma se acomoda la bandana sobre el ojo izquierdo ocultando uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Saludos cordiales, palabras de cortesía se dan ambos. El Ninja se retira en busca de sus pupilos escandalosos.

La mujer delicadamente coloca las flores al pie del monumento. Es ella la que inicia a rezar ahora.

**-Gracias Kakashi-Senpai** – susurra. Una sonrisa diminuta aparece en esos labios pálidos. Ella sabe que él la observa a lo lejos ahora, como ello lo hace siempre con él.


End file.
